


One Way To Cool Down (After Making Some Extra Heat)

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [275]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Begging Molly Hooper, Biting, Breasts, Caring Sebastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Molly Hooper, Hot Sebastian Moran, Literal Sleeping Together, Male on Top, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Molly Hooper, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sebastian Moran Is A Fantastic Lover, Sleeping Together, Teasing, Teasing Sebastian Moran, Too Hot In The Room, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cooling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: At some point while they were asleep the broken heater began working again, overheating the room, Molly wants to turn the heat down, but Seb has other ideas.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: In So Few Words [275]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Way To Cool Down (After Making Some Extra Heat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, **Dreamin**! This is an answer to the prompt you sent me from the sensory list, " _69\. trying to fall asleep in a too-warm room -- Sebolly_." I hope you enjoy it!

It felt like a sauna, which meant only one thing: the heat had started working again. Molly kicked off what felt like a million layers of quilts and blankets but was pulled back into bed before she could get out and turn the heat down. She laughed as soft whiskers brushed the nape of her neck; Sebastian had grown a beard and she had to admit, she was fond of it. “I just want to turn down the heat, Seb.”

“And I think we can stand the heat for a little bit to get more sleep,” he said.

Maybe he could, but she really couldn’t. But Seb kicked the rest of the blankets off the bed, leaving himself wrapped up in a flannel sheet, and he let his hand snake down, lightly touching her abdomen until his fingers skirted the edge of her knickers. “I thought you wanted some sleep,” she said archly.

“Well, we _are_ awake now, lass,” he said, letting his fingers slip into the curly hair at the apex of her thighs. He began to stroke her, occasionally slipping his fingers partly inside her, but mostly teasing the sensitive nub of flesh that set her squirming, her backside rubbing against his erection.

“You’re an evil bastard,” she said when his teeth grazed her collarbone. She hadn’t come yet, but he withdrew his hand, leaving her teetering on the edge of an orgasm. The marking he was doing on her neck with his teeth wasn’t enough, and she made to slip her own hand into her knickers to finish the job. But somehow her hand was rerouted to the straining bulge in his pants for a moment before he rolled over on top of her.

She helped him slip his pants down off his straining shaft and he proceeded to kick them down off his legs and onto the floor before she lifted up her hips to have him help her get her knickers off. He pulled at them and once they were low enough she shimmied out of them, his erection rubbing against her overly sensitive core as she did. It was a sweet form of torture, one he ended soon enough by positioning himself at her entrance and slipping inside her.

She arched up to meet him before wrapping her legs around his waist. The flannel sheet had settled over them and it made them even warmer, but they were generating their own form of heat, with each stroke bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy. He reached between them and began stroking her clit and soon she had her first orgasm, one drawn out by his slow steady strokes and the ministrations of his fingers.

“Harder, Seb. Please?” she begged as he removed his hand and used it to push up a side of her nightshirt to uncover her breast. He didn’t oblige with harder or faster strokes, instead lavishing her breast with his mouth, She gasped when his teeth raked her nipple and arched up higher. “Please, just fuck me.”

He took her hands and grasped them, pulling them over her head for a moment before he let go and changed their position slightly, his strokes going deeper and the pace going faster. She used her hands to grasp the headboard as he fucked her thoroughly, bringing her to another orgasm and, this time, joining her. 

As they caught their breath he went soft inside her but did nothing more than collapse on top of her, his teeth grazing her nipple and the sensitive shock causing her to gasp. “You can’t possibly want another round so soon,” she said.

“I can do a lot with my fingers and my mouth, you know,” he said archly, leaving her breast alone and giving her a wicked grin.

“How about a bath first? Maybe a little on the cold side? Then more sleep,” she said. “After I turn down the heat.”

“No need,” he said. He pulled out of her and pulled her against him once he rolled back onto his side. Then he reached for the sheet that had gotten tangled around them and adjusted it so it covered both of them, and then he nuzzled the nape of her neck again, his fingers splaying on her stomach. She sighed, a smile on her face, and curled into him, her eyes drooping shut, the room a nice comfortable warmth instead of sauna-like. In his own way, Seb had solved the problem of the too-hot room.


End file.
